Twisting Fate
by suicides-in-the-blood
Summary: Fate has brought the twins to Hogwarts. But what awaits them will shock them all. Will the two boy's stand by their side when they find out the secret that lies beneath?
1. Chapter 1

Twisting Fate

Disclaimer: we do not own the characters... well we own the girls but, besides that they belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling.

Rating: R for sexual content and other stuff

Dedication: this fiction is dedicated to the greatest lover of harry potter and one of our very best friends, jenna, this is for u!

Chapter One: Prologue

-flashback 16 years ago-

Severus Snape walked the dark streets of London, cursing silently.  
Yet again, he had been shunned away from his family, even on his 19th birthday Sean, his 16 year old brother had gotten all the attention. He took a swig of alcohol from the small Vodka bottle, swinging carelessly in his sweaty hand. He aimlessly strolled into a muggle pub, in hope of just being normal. Straight away he noticed a pretty little blonde girl, sitting at the bar drinking a Manhattan. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
He strolled casually over to her.

"Hey baby," he whispered into her ear, the smell of alcohol on his breath. She turned to him as emerald green eye's met dark brown. It wasn't long before the two teenagers had their tongues down each others throats.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear. They walked to her car, clothes began being thrown uncaringly to the ground as he pushed her roughly against the car. His hands roamed eagerly up her mini skirt; their lips never parting.

She swivelled him around, getting to her knees and smiling mischievously at the guy she had only met 20 minutes ago.  
She laced her fingers around his buckle and unfastened it seductively. Within a minute his pants were sitting around his ankles with his manhood standing erect.

She slid her mouth over the top of it as Severus let out a long deep moan. His whole body shivered. All he wanted was to take her - all of her... Then as if there minds were nsync she stood up and got into the back seat of her old blue ford GT and grabbed him by the sleeve of his leather jacket, pulling him on top of her.

Ripping of the nameless green eyed girls g-string, he slid a finger into her wet hole, as she emitted a high pitched moan, piercing the quiet of the night. The feeling of her wetness made Severus even hornier. He put his member at her entrance and thrust into her. Faster and faster was their motion. They changed positions as she began riding him. They moaned as their bodies moulded together, the night still young.  
"What's you're name? Tell me your name," he cried between pleasure and ecstasy.  
"Kira," she moaned.  
"Kira," he repeated as he push hard, both of them reaching their peak.

-back to the present-

Severus Snape, now a man of 35 awoke, cold seat plaguing his now clammy pale skin. "Kira," he whispered. Yet again the past had caught up with him in his dreams, causing the potions master to ask himself "what if?."

Meanwhile Professor Dumbledore was stressing. Two girls stood in front of him, identical to the last freckle to the dimple in their left cheeks. Only one difference could be seen; one had black eyes and one had emerald green. He could tell there was something not quite right when he looked into their eyes and saw something unexpected... Snape.

"And what may i ask is your last name?" the headmaster enquired.

"Evans sir, the names Evans," Kandy replied, her smirk playing across her lips.

"...Oh my," he said, placing a hand to his brow and sighing, not looking at either of the girls.  
Kandy and Amy looked at each other, holding the same confused look; what was going on.

"Um.. sir...is there something the matter?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Was your mother's name Kira by any chance?"

"Yes it was," Amy said eagerly. "Why, do you know her?"

"I will tell you in time girls, but for now we must no agern to the Great Hall, where you will be sorted before dinner."

-------------

Kandy gasped as they entered the hall, Amy hid a little behind the old Professor. As they stood behind the teacher's table, whispers surrounded them.

Dumbledore raised his hand, as the student's chatter turned into a dead silence. All eyes were now on the twins, who were holding hands.  
"Ahh welcome students, we are lucky to be dawned upon with the presence of two twins, Kandy & Amy Evans," at the mention of the name 'Evans' several sets of eyebrows were raised.

"Of course," Dumbledore said, "they shall be sorted," he looked towards Professor McGonagall as she brought forwards the sorting hat and stool. Amy was the first to be sorted. She moved slowly over to the stool as Professor McGonagall beckoned her over. She down and faced the entire school, taking in many deep breaths.

"Ahh, your mother a muggle, you're father a Slytherin himself" the sorting hat spoke into her ear, "well well, where to put you?"  
"Well better be SLYTHERIN" it shouted. Amy was applauded and walked over to the Slytherin table, a blush creeping up onto her pale cheeks. She wasn't used to being the centre of attention.

"Kandy Evans," McGonogall said to the girl. Kandy being the somewhat lesser shy of the two walked up quickly and extremely fast. She sat upon the stool, and just as the hat was almost covering her head it yelled "SLYTHERIN" for the second time that night.

She jumped up, biting her bottom lip as she sometimes did as made her way graceful over to her new house table and found her twin sitting with two rather good looking boys.

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore said as their plates filled high with foods.

"So Evans," the boy with long silverly blonde hair said. Both Amy and Kandy looked at him.

"How do we tell you apart?" he asked.

Kandy smirked, "well Amy has green eyes"

"And Kandy has black ones," Amy finished off.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy and this here is Blaise Zabini," the blonde named Draco said.

"Why turn up at hogwarts now?" Blaise questioned.

"Well our mother Kira...," Amy drifted off and small tears formed in her green eyes.

"She hung herself the day of our 16th Birthday," Kandy finished, wrapping a protective arm around her sister.

"I'm...sorry," Draco said looking into her dark eyes.

"We found out we were witches after she died," Amy said, a tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away roughly., not wanting to be a wuss on her first night at a new shool; a new home.

Before they knew it, dinner was over and they were being whisked away to the Slytherin common rooms, which incidentally were in the dungeons. A chill rolled down both of the twin's spines at the exact moment a black haired man with long billowing robes past them.

"Salazar," Draco drawled to the portrait of the giant serpent.  
"Welcome to Slytherin girls," Blaise said, as they stood in a beautiful room, decorated with lots of black, silver and green.

"Nice," the sisters murmured. Blaise and Draco showed them around the common room, pointing out the boys and girl dormitories.

"Do they have Coke or Pepsi here?" Kandy asked Blaise hopefully, after about an hour of just sitting and talking in the common room.  
"huh"  
Kandy smiled. "Don't worry"

"Well we had better get some sleep. Guess we have a long day ahead of us don't we," Amy smiled at the boys.

"We'll meet you in the common room at 8, then we can go to the Great Hall and get some breakfast," Blaise said as he and draco stood up.

"Goodnight boys," Kandy & Amy chorused.

"Night girls," Blaise said winking.

"Goodnight," Draco smirked.

A/N: Well well well. There you have it. The first chapter of mine and amy's new story. Yes we wrote this a year ago but i just found the book and decided to type it up. If you read this spare a moment to review. Lots of fanficcing love, Amandy and Kandy-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the sick and twisted plot, oh yeah and the twins.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to the little darling we all know to be Taweret's daughter Amira Rose. She is going to be one hell of a looker when she's older.  
**

* * *

**Twisting Fate Chapter 2:**

The alarm clock sounded loudly over and over again, vibrating so hard on the table that the noise was horrible. Expecting to see bright rays of sunshine pouring through their windows, the twins preferred to keep their eyes closed; that was until they remembered they now lived in a dungeon.

"Morning Kandy," Amy said grinning to herself as she slowly pulled the covers off and sat up then. She then turned the alarm off, cringing at the loud noise it emitted.  
"Bugger off, I'm sleeping," mumbled Kandy half incoherently. Amy just laughed at her twin; she was definitely not a morning person that was for sure. Slipping out of her bed, the younger of the twins grinned mischievously and moved towards her sister's bed. In one swift movement, Amy had ripped the covers off Kandy's bed who screamed loudly in protest.

"Gimme my blanket back!" she screeched, but Amy just smiled and said "No. It's time to get up and get ready. We have to meet Blaise and Draco in 45 minutes". Kandy groaned loudly, letting her sister know that she was not impressed by the stunt she had pulled.

Slowly sliding out of bed, Kandy walked over to her trunk pulling out the necessary toiletries and items she would need to get ready for the day. Amy who had already done this, waited for her at the door that lead into the 7th year girls bathroom.

Neither of the girls had bothered to check out their living quarters properly the night before, so it came as a shock to them when they saw how large the bathroom actually was. It had seven showers lined up against one of the gleaming white tiled walls while there was a massive swimming pool sized bathtub in the centre of the room which had a chandelier of spouts in the centre. Considering the bathroom was located in the dungeons; the room seemed to be full of natural light which astonished the girls.

It took the twins just under forty-five minutes to get ready and grab their satchels before climbing the stairs leading to the Slytherin common room. Draco who had wanted to impress the girls on their first official day being Slytherin's had raced around his own dorms attempting to get ready and be there before they arrived.

He was indeed lucky, only moments after he had threw down their satchels the Evan's twins' entered the common room.  
"Good morning Evan's and Evan's," he said silkily, nodding at both of the girls.  
"Morning," they chorused. Both the girls had sheepish grins plastered to their faces. Draco sighed and 

looked at his watch, Blaise was late; again.  
"You'll have to excuse Blaise, he is never on time when it comes to mornings," he said rolling his eyes.  
"No problems, you should have seen what it was like trying to get Kandy up," Amy sniggered. A flash of malice past through Kandy's eyes before she retorted.  
"Yeah, I would be awake earlier if somebody didn't keep me awake all night from their loud snoring." Amy looked daggers at her twin who countered her stare but was dragged back into reality by a crashing noise. The three teenagers turned their head to where the sound was coming from only to see Blaise laying flat on his face. He had been running up the stairs and fallen over his shoe lace that he had failed to tie properly.

Blaise groaned in embarrassment, pulling himself off the ground as Amy & Kandy suppressed their laughter. Straightening his robes, Blaise began to walk towards them but tripped once again on the untied shoe lace and landed flat on his face for a second time in only minutes. At this point the girls could not hold their amusement any longer and burst out laughing at the boy. Their laugher was infectious and moments later not only Draco but Blaise burst out into laughter also.

"Here mate," Draco said offering Blaise a hand, who had remained on the floor. Blaise straightened himself out again and picked up his satchel which had been flung in the middle of the common room when he fell and tied his shoelace to avoid another fall.  
"I think you've taken enough of our time Zabini, so let's go to breakfast," Draco said smirking at Blaise who scowled. Amy & Kandy smiled at each other; it had been a great start to their day.

It didn't take them long before they once again faced the giant oak doors that lead into the Great Hall. Draco pushed the doors open, leading the foursome towards the Slytherin table on the right side of the hall as they followed silently behind him. Amy & Kandy sat with their backs facing the wall while Draco & Blaise sat with their backs towards the Gryffindor table. They figured that when the Golden Trio arrived they wouldn't have to see their faces and bring up their breakfast as it wouldn't have been very polite.

The four Slytherin's sat in a comfortable silence, each eating their own choice of breakfast when Amy and Kandy simultaneously looked at each other. It was called twin's intuition and they had both felt that somebody was staring at them and they were not wrong.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in their usual places doing their usual thing. Ron was shoveling food into his mouth like it was his last meal as Hermione flicked through the pages of a massive book which she liked to call 'light reading'. But instead of immersing himself into a conversation with Ron about quidditch as he normally did; Harry had spotted the Evan's twins sitting at the Slytherin table with his arch nemesis Malfoy and found that he could not tear his eyes away from them. So many questions rattled throughout Harry's brain as he continued to stare at the girls who seemed not to notice his gaze (or so he thought).

"Draco," Kandy asked, "who's that boy over at that table? The Gryffindor table I think it is with the scar on his forehead? " Draco turned around slowly, knowing exactly who Kandy was talking about and sneered.  


"That is 'The boy who will not die,' commonly known as Harry bloody Potter," he said, malice evident in his sliky voice.  
"Oh," Amy said looking confused, looking towards her twin who shared the same expression.  
"Let me guess. It's a long story right?" Kandy smirked and Draco nodded.

Blaise was about to let the girls in on the house rivalry when Dumbledore approached the group, the always ever sparkling twinkle in his eyes.  
"Ah girls, I trust that misters Malfoy and Zabini are keeping you entertained?" he said looking at the girls.  
"They sure are Professor Dumbledore, it seems that Blaise is a real comedian," Kandy said, referring back to his incident in the common room. Dumbledore chuckled as Blaise's face grew crimson in embarrassment. The two girls were each given a piece of parchment with what seemed to be a time table on it written in neat script.  
"These are your time tables, I'm sure misters Malfoy and Zabini will show you where all your classes are located," Dumbledore smiled. "In fact, I'm sure that you all possess the same classes if I can remember correctly," the twinkle in his eyes grew stronger.  
"Thank you Professor," Amy said curtly, folding up her time table and placing it into one of her pockets.

"Now, I am aware that you have not purchased your uniforms as of yet," he said, "and I am permitting the four of you to go into Hogsmeade today to purchase the appropriate items." He handed the girls another piece of parchment with a list of things that they would need. "With regards to money, your mother had set up a trust fund for the both of you before her passing, part of that has been transferred into an account at Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley. They have a new system, so instead of having to haul around galleons as one would normally do; they have come up with a card which works somewhat like a muggle credit card if you know what I mean." Amy & Kandy nodded, not really knowing what else to say or do. With a quick wave and a swish of robes the old headmaster was left alone leaving the four to ponder.

"So…What's Hogsmeade?" Kandy asked, sipping her pumpkin juice.  
"Well, why we show you?" Blaise asked, smiling at the twins. They all stood up, and moved towards the entrance hall; eager to get to Hogsmeade. With a glance over her shoulder, Amy turned and towards the Gryffindor table as they passed through the doors only to see Harry's emerald green eyes staring into hers. She shivered involuntarily and shook off her feeling of uneasiness as Kandy grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

* * *

**Well… It's been a while since this has been updated. Okay maybe it has been more than a while. Amy and I were reading through some old fan fiction the other day and came upon this one that we both co-wrote together. We have decided to continue this fan fiction and have been plotting alone like bunnies. The plot will thicken within the next few chapters and secrets will be unveiled.**

**Chapter three of Twisting Fate will be uploaded within the next few days. Until then my dear minions please do not fear to read and review as it will set our hearts alight.  
**

**xxx  
Amy & Kandy**

**Taweret & Suicides-in-the-blood**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything that you know to be Rowlings. However we do own the twins and various character's that will be popping up later in the fic.**

Dedication: We are dedicating this chaper to Tiffany who we both love and want to meet! I have come to the conclusion that Tiffany's son Jason and my nephew Cooper are going to have to fight for the love of Amy's daugher Amira-Rose when they are older. Haha

**Twisting Fate Chapter Three:**

After leaving the great hall, the four Slytherin's made their way back to the Slytherin common room to change clothes (and in the boys case get out of their uniform) and put on more appropriate clothes for a day of shopping. Placing their cloaks down the girls both noticed there was a sealed envelope sitting on each of their beds. The envelope was a muggy white and encrusted on it was a G in red wax, perhaps it was from the bank they pondered. Both picking up their letters at the same time and opening them, Kandy and Amy were indeed correct; a letter from Gringotts, a small golden key (for their vault) and a flash looking plastic card.

The girls replaced their white collared shirts and black pleated skirts with more fitting attire; jeans and a v-neck sweater which they knew they would be comfortable in. Grabbing a scarf and beanie, the girls returned to the common room with bank cards in their pockets and smiles on their faces The Evan's twin's sat down on the comforters that sat facing the embers from the previous nights raging fire as they waited for the boys to return.

"You have that list of what we need sis?" Kandy asked her sister, pulling her long black hair into a pony tail and sticking her beanie on. Amy nodded and pulled the parchment from within her jumper pocket.  
"Awesome. I wonder what this Hogsmeade place is like." Amy nodded in agreement, not really listening to her sister as her mind drifted off back to those emerald eyes she had interlocked with at breakfast. Why would this boy; a boy she did not know seem to be staring at her so intently? Did this Harry Potter character know something about her that she didn't? She doubted it; only days before their arrival at Hogwarts they had only just learnt of the magical world and it was unlikely that they would have ever crossed paths before then.

"Evans. EVANS!" Amy turned to the voice that was calling her name. Draco stood in front of her, when did he het there?  
"Have you been listening to a word that I've been saying?" he asked her stepping back and sliding his hands into his pockets. His Hogwarts robes and school uniform had been replaced with a pair of fitted jeans, a wife beater and a grey hooded jacket. She looked to the right where Blaise was standing he too had a pair of jeans and a jumper on.  
"Uh…"  
"Don't worry, I know you were off in your own little world," Draco said smirking.  
"Shall we go?" Kandy asked standing up and wrapping the scarf around her neck. Amy stood up as Blaise lead the group out of the common room and through the castle to the great hall.

"Kay, let's get this show on the road," Blaise said, pushing the giant doors open to reveal a windy looking day. Deciding to take the pleasant walk to Hogsmeade rather than taking a carriage the four set off through the wrought iron gates at the end of the winding trail from Hogwarts. It took them roughly twenty minutes of slow walking to reach the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Once they were in the central of Hogsmeade they wondered which of the lovely looking stores they should enter first.

"So…where do we start?" Amy asked, looking at her sister who was busy staring at one of the shops she was interested in going into.  
"Kandy?" Kandy turned her head towards her sister with a smile.  
"Yes?"  
"So where do we start?" Amy asked, pulling the list of her pocket.  
"How bout we start from the top of the list and work our way down, squishing in lunch some where in between?" Amy nodded, it sounded like a plan. First on the list was Hogwarts uniform and Blaise lead them to a cozy looking building named 'Hogwarts Finest'.

They entered the cozy looking store and were astonished to see, every type of uniform available to the Hogwarts students lining the walls of the large shop. A short stocky witch with vines of wispy white hair stood smiling at the counter.  
"Hello dears and welcome to Hogwarts Finest, how may I help you today?" she asked her voice slightly raspy.  
"Well we need the basic 7th year uniforms and special occasions robes," Amy said reading off of the list.  
"Oh wait, we also need a black hat for ceremonies," she added in. The little old witch bustled around the shop, picking various items off the shelves for the girls which levitated themselves back to the counter. Blaise and Draco stood idly behind the girls silently, not really interested in clothes shopping at all. Before they knew it the twins were standing back in front of the counter; the old woman using her want to magically fold the clothes and place themselves in a flash looking bag encrusted with the initials HF.

"That will be 26 galleons, 8 sickles and 3 knuts thank you," said the lady adding up the total amount. As both girls didn't really know how to use wizarding money at that point and weren't even sure how to calculate how much it would be in muggle currency just handed her one of the unused shiny black cards that they possessed.

Now that their Hogwarts uniform was safely in their hands they and they had until dinner time to return to the castle, the boys suggested that they go to Honey Dukes candy shop. The girls had no problems with going to a store that sold confectionary; hell they both had a sweet tooth (more like a majority of sweet teeth) and were more than delighted to go.

Upon entering Honey Dukes the girls jaw's dropped in amazement at the sight of so much confectionary. Never had they seen so many different assortments of lollies before.  
"Blood pops, never ending suckers, acid pops, chewy ewwy gummy worms and oh my god dark chocolate fudge!" Amy read out, as she stood in front of one of the little stands crammed full of assortments.  
"I like this place already," Kandy smirked, pulling a few sugar quills into a paper bag.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Blaise asked the others. The girls had accumulated a whole basket full of sweets and ready to pay for them while Blaise and Draco had already paid for their small amount.  
"Yeah we'll just pay for these, we'll meet you outside in a few minutes okay?" Amy said picking up a giant coconut shaped piece of chewing gum and putting it into the already chocker block basket. As they had decided to meet outside in a few minutes, Draco and Blaise thought they may as well go and grab a couple of butterbeer's from The Three Broomsticks while they were waiting.

Armed with more packages than necessary the girls left Honey Dukes and awaited the boys outside. A rough wind blew steadily down the street and caused Amy's scarf to fly away with the current.  
"Hold on, I have to get my scarf," she said, dropping the packages she was carrying into Kandy's arms and running off after it. She could see the bright scarf flowing carelessly in the wind only meters in front of her. _'If only I could run just a little bit faster' _she thought to herself. She stopped abruptly when a hooded figure reached out his arm and caught her scarf. She edged slowly towards him, feeling rather cautious.  
"Thanks," she said to the stranger as he handed her the scarf.  
"You're welcome," he said, looking at her with his steely grey eyes, a strand of blonde hair falling from behind his ear.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the end of another chapter. It is really sad that we have had like 100 hits+ to this story yet only six reviews! Come one guys! Don't be lazy REVIEW! So who is this steely eyed, blonde haired grey character? Next chapter should be up soon as we have been doing some major plotting for this fic.**

**Amy&Kandy**


End file.
